


Penrose Stairs

by pinenut



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Tenet was founded in the past
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut/pseuds/pinenut
Summary: We shall meet each other on our ways toward the future.他決定回去。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	Penrose Stairs

> So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.
> 
> F. S. Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

  
  


我坐在一個朝南的房間。

這是我在寫下這句話之前並未意識到的訊息，一個朝南的房間。晚間七點多，太陽照亮了我寫字的那隻手背。你瞧，即使無數次回到這個房間，還是有很多我們未曾注意、或是早已遺忘的細節，所以在繼續下去之前，我決定盡可能向你描述這個房間的一切。就當是一份備忘錄。

在夏日，尤其是一天中的這個時刻，天色會讓房間蓋上一匹橘粉色的薄紗，像是一間上任房客在數年前即搬走的屋子。光線模糊了銳角，霧化了鏡面，這經常讓我疑心自己的視力又衰退了一些；但這也總是讓我想起那些了不起的電影特效，觀眾能走進一段黃金年代，只要將手掌覆上任何一樣家具，就能拂去時光的灰燼，將它們喚醒。我懷念當時的電影。

我們沒有足夠近的鄰居，連汽車都很少駛過，所以坐在書桌前的這個位子時，我所能聽到的只有窗外的蟬鳴，火舌舔過熱水壺底的動靜，鋼筆刮過紙面的聲音，還有偶爾我被回憶驚動時椅腳擦過地板的噪音。你是否好奇是什麼讓我捨棄了錄音帶選擇紙筆？實情是，我不久後就要出發了，一切順利的話，這將是我捎給你的最後一道訊息。現在我想我們都同意它應該是一封信，而不是我嗑嗑絆絆唸出來的彆腳台詞。除此之外，聲音乘載太多秘密，我不會想透漏、你不會想知道的秘密，但你一旦聽見了就很難不去剝開它，像剝開一顆擺在你面前的糖。我決定為你省下這道麻煩，畢竟這就是我一直以來在做的事。

我也無法口頭向你描述這個房間——這是我動筆前尚未動念，此時卻不可或缺的部分——我必須用目光一件件梳理房裡僅存的物事，然後一筆筆寫下來；要是用說的，我就得不斷地停下，也許去喝口水，也許站起來活動一下關節。我不想離開這個位子，最後一次把窗前的景色印在眼底，和留訊給你同等重要。

艾佛斯已經將你所需要的技術細節告訴你，他知道那些你出任務前會一項一項逐一確認的部分；守備人數、交班時間、支援火力、監視器範圍、逃生通道、平面圖上空白的房間，甚至是其他你沒考慮到要求的打點。「艾佛斯是你的同類，我相信他可以滿足你所有不為人知的需求」——他這麼評斷時的表情多半不是褒揚，也不是嘲諷，而是誘導——他在等你問：那你又是我的什麼？……但這件事，這件事只有我能做到。我要告訴你這一切的開端，就要從它的結局開始。怎麼結束的？是的，是由於一顆子彈，但不是你想的那顆子彈。我知道你重視結局勝過開端，但恐怕這就是現在我能告訴你的全部了。我們的規矩，記得嗎？我之所以透漏結局的一部份，是因為這個故事的開始和結束是一體的，必須發生在同一個地方，就像面對一面鏡子而看見自己的倒影。有兩個結束，就有兩個開始。你已經親自穿過矗立在未來的那一面鏡子。我不能告訴你發生在過去的結束，但我可以告訴你發生在過去的開始。他的開始。

這個房間，我相信它是一切的起點，也將成為一切的終點。不久後，廚房的方向會傳來一道悶悶的動靜，像誰徒手把一顆蛋壓破。這一帶的住戶會以為是狐狸搗的鬼，但我知道那是庭院的陶盆被踢倒，邊角磕在磚牆上的聲音。我把格洛克19別在腰間，一隻手扶著它，踩著室內便鞋無聲而快速地往後門走——這些稍後都將被證實為無用功，因為當我走到門廊，他就站在那兒，站在碎了一角的陶盆旁邊。蒼白、警戒、故作鎮定、孤注一擲，我可以找到一打情緒上的形容詞來詮釋他的面容，攻擊意圖是唯一不合適的。它們是什麼？這是他記憶中對我說的第一句話。

我忘了提到氣味，不要緊，氣味從這裡才開始。後院尚無人整頓，青苔像鏽斑佔領了石牆根部，被踩碎的酢漿草發出酸味，叢生的雜草將前一場雨的溼氣蓄積在土壤裡。這些氣味讓院子在夜半顯得陰森，在清晨則顯得冷清，唯獨在午後至傍晚，潮氣才能完全散去，讓為數不多的花張開來。花香被限縮到特定長度的時間裡，空氣都是甜蜜的。他趕上了最好的時刻。

天竺葵。我說。但它們是白色的，我從沒見過白色的。他說。是的，這是……我最喜歡的顏色。在這句謊言出口的瞬間，我想起那些出現在我生命中的花；一枝擱在床頭象牙白的玫瑰、一束插在伏特加瓶裡珍珠白的水仙、一簇種在後院乳白的風信子……我動彈不得，無法靠近即使一步。他蹲下來將陶盆扶正，在我的注視下大膽地把那枚缺角卡回去，我看著他的動作，像看著反照窗另一邊的人。

我也從沒見過你。他說。他的聲音裡有那種走進一個空間後首先選好位子坐下的人的底氣，讓我懷念地微笑。我只有夏天會回到這裡。從沒見過你。他堅持。以一個穿著一件髒兮兮的白襯衫的人來說，他相當有自信，他看起來就像那種被推倒在地上總會爬起來，卻又因此遭受更多重擊的人。

我不太出門。

你不用工作嗎？

等待就是我的工作。

我看得出來他不懂這句話的意思但不願讓我發現，他聳肩。你只能在這間屋子裡等待嗎？也不盡然，但我不知道能去哪裡（——標準行動程序。）這附近就有個不高的坡。他提議。我不該回應他，但我回應了。並不是說我後悔了，這個故事裡有另一場真正的後悔，我的心還在進行無用的辯論，要不要就在這裡告訴你？即使我還記得我寫下的每一個字……

你開始不耐了。叨叨念念的風格讓你陌生而厭煩，但想想我已經老了。我記得你說過自己希望老死，我懷疑此刻的你還會想要一樣的結局；但總而言之，你也會老。實際度過的歲月沒那麼長，肯定是累積在我身體裡的輻射在作怪，我的字跡相比二十年前幾乎完全變了，我開始偏好電子錶勝過數字錶，我會毫無來由地忘記某個單詞、然後藉由別的語言回想起來，年輕時的夢我大多忘了。好的那一些夢裡多半有他，誠實說來，壞的那一些裡也總是有他，而遺忘是沒有選擇性的。

但我不曾忘記那個清晨。雪白的朝陽從窗外透進來，天邊還有幾顆晨星，它們都照不進房裡的角落，顯得這張床像一座黑水中的孤島，只有島上起伏的柔軟山稜被打亮了，如同一雙鳥類歛起的翅膀。我先醒來的。我把雙腳移到床下，就那樣坐著。坐了多久？我不知道，我只知道那是我該赴約的日子。但我鼓起勇氣回頭朝他瞧了一眼，然後出於每一次重新見到他時相同的原因，我無法將目光挪開。你可曾注意過在你看向某個物事時，你所做的也是將上一個你關注的物事推離視線範圍？前往和離開是一組無法分開的動作，後者卻總在不經意間完成。我要說的是，每一次將目光從他身上挪開，都無法是不經意的。這個舉動在那一天顯得尤其困難，就像要把一個玻璃杯推下桌子。但在我來得及下定決心之前，他醒了，從鬆軟的被窩冒出頭來，對我眨了眨眼。

還是回到這個房間吧。我說過要描述這個房間的一切，卻漏掉了最關鍵的訊息，那是因為它不該由我來講述。它在哪裡？它的主人是誰？重要的那些消息向來是由另一個信使攜帶，就像很多結果看似出於我的決定，其實是他很久以前早已決定好的。反過來也一樣。怪圈，我還記得他把這兩個字寫在紙上時的神情，我會說那是絕望和興奮的混和。他一直是我們之中對這些更感興趣的那一個。你的行為是他的經驗，他的信念是你的準則。「我們活在彼此之中，生離死別都不能將我們真正分開。」因為如果不是這樣，我們和不曾存在過又有什麼不同？但我可以給你一項地理上的事實：從我面前這扇窗望出去，有一條河。一條平平無奇的河，除了在第一絲曙光出現在地平面前的那一刻，月光會乘著夜風踏過河面，像一條流動的織帶。我必須把房裡的光源全部熄滅，就像夜間駕駛那樣，否則就會扼殺了這一幕。它是如此短暫、脆弱、美麗又一文不值。

我知道這件事實根本稱不上一條情報、或甚至一道線索，它對我們以外的所有人來說都無關緊要。但你要進行的是一趟有史以來最長的旅程，你即將面對的無異於一顆無人踏足過的星球，一座不曾出土的遺跡。你將要尋找他的記憶、你的意義——而這一切，你會驚訝有多少是無關緊要的事：一次揚帆、一道側影、一句話。或許你不會驚訝太久，因為你早有預感，這趟旅程的目標若是拯救世界，首先這個世界必然有值得之物、掛念之人。早在收到這則訊息之前，早在那個飄著雪的黃昏，你就明白，現實和命運的差別只在於發生和尚未發生，你要給你自己一個理由不袖手旁觀，只能去完成一段人生，無論那是誰的人生。

這是最後一件我為你做的事：一份備忘錄。

我該出發了。

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One Day (2011) and La Jetée (1962).


End file.
